


Robándole al pasado

by Sandra_Hernandez



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Slash, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Hernandez/pseuds/Sandra_Hernandez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raffles prepara un golpe que toma un giro inesperado para Bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stealing The Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737) by [jj_minerva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_minerva/pseuds/jj_minerva). 



—Ya sé cómo obtuviste el sobrenombre de Bunny, muchacho —declaró Raffles mientras encendía un _Sullivan_ y volvía a tumbarse a mi lado. 

Era raro que fumara en la cama, pero habíamos estado ahí toda la tarde, sustituyendo el almuerzo por un rato de mutuo deleite. Rió por lo bajo y expulsó el humo, formando un anillo en el aire. 

—¡Eres como un conejo! 

Ambos estábamos completamente exhaustos, así que apenas me quedaban fuerzas para responder a su mordaz observación. 

—Sabes que eres el único que me conoce íntimamente, Raffles. El nombre es mera coincidencia. 

Cerré los ojos y sonreí, contento por no haberlo decepcionado en este aspecto. Esta intimidad física entre nosotros era aún nueva y su intensidad ardía como una llama. A la larga, disminuiría hasta convertirse en un leve rescoldo, como yo suponía que ocurría con todas las parejas, pero por el momento era como una adicción y nunca teníamos suficiente. Así que me llevé una sorpresa cuando Raffles apartó mi pierna y dijo: 

—No vuelvas a dormirte. Esta noche no puedes quedarte. 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —gimoteé. 

—Ambos necesitamos recuperar el sueño, Bunny. 

Tal declaración me hizo incorporarme. 

—Has planeado algo para mañana por la noche, ¿verdad? 

Una de las reglas de Raffles era siempre dormir bien antes de un partido de críquet o de entregarnos a nuestro otro pasatiempo. 

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? 

Raffles se echó a reír. 

—Porque, mi querido muchacho, sabía que no te relajarías hasta que me hubieras arrancado cada detalle de lo que estoy planeando y, francamente, Bunny, no tengo intención de decirte nada. 

—Pero Raffles —continué, con la voz teñida de decepción—, yo estoy incluido, ¿no? 

Raffles abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándome, estudiando intensamente mi rostro. Por un momento pensé que me rechazaría, y sería la primera vez desde que habíamos unido nuestras fuerzas, hacía poco más de un mes. ¿Pensaba en la paliza que me habían dado durante nuestra fallida incursión en la residencia Rosenthall? ¿Temía por mí? Pese a que esta pequeña muestra de preocupación conmovió mi corazón y me hizo ruborizar, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que me convenciera de abandonar mi lugar al lado de Raffles. 

—Estaré bien, A. J. —susurré—. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. No volverán a cogerme. 

Pude ver que reflexionaba en mis palabras; la intensidad que adquiría en tales ocasiones iluminaba sus ojos azules. 

—Oh, Bunny, es más que eso. El golpe que estoy planeando requiere osadía y subterfugios y conlleva un gran riesgo personal. No estoy seguro de que estés preparado para esto. 

—Si tú lo estás, yo también —respondí apasionadamente. 

—Ése es el espíritu, Bunny. Sabía que podía contar contigo. 

—Pues dime qué estás planeando. 

Raffles dio otra larga calada a su Sullivan y clavó la mirada en el techo. 

—En estos momentos hay en Londres cierto caballero que se aloja cerca de Saint James Square. Sir Archibald Stanthorpe, quizá hayas oído hablar de él. 

Meneé la cabeza y murmuré: 

—No. 

—No me extraña, Bunny, ya que intenta desesperadamente pasar desapercibido. Tuvo que abandonar Inglaterra a toda prisa hace unos años y ha estado viviendo en el continente. Sólo ha vuelto para resolver ciertos detalles de su herencia, confiando en que las autoridades hagan la vista gorda a su presencia. 

—¿Qué quieren de él? ¿Qué ha hecho? 

—Eso no es relevante, Bunny, y lo único que diré al respecto es que no hay cargos formales contra él. Sin embargo, la ventaja de todo esto es que lord Stanthorpe no está en posición de recurrir a la policía si nos pilla. 

Las palabras de Raffles no resultaban tranquilizadoras. 

—Perfecto —respondí—, pero ¿quién dice que no tenga sus propios perros guardianes para darnos una paliza? 

Volví a tumbarme, recordando los puños de hierro de Purvis. Quizá Raffles tuviera razón al dudar en incluirme esta vez. 

Raffles se puso de costado y sonrió. 

—No hay perros guardianes de los que preocuparse, Bunny. Lord Stanthorpe valora mucho su privacidad. Me he asegurado de ello. 

“Y me dejaste al margen”, estuve a punto de gimotear. Aun así, tal vez eso fuera otra muestra de la preocupación de Raffles: hacer un reconocimiento previo para poder tranquilizarme antes de darme a conocer todos los detalles. 

—Bueno, gracias —dije con cortesía—. Ya sabes que soy tu hombre. 

—Sabía que podía contar contigo, Bunny. Reúnete conmigo mañana a las seis de la tarde en el estudio de Kings Road. Tengo un traje que quiero que te pongas. 

Sonreí. 

—Un traje… Qué emocionante. 

Saqué las piernas de la cama y lo miré por encima del hombro. 

—Supongo que debo irme ya, entonces. 

Unos ojos ardientes y una fuerte mano sobre mi brazo impidieron mi retirada. 

—Oh, creo que tenemos tiempo para otra entrada, ¿no, viejo amigo?


	2. Chapter 2

Hasta ese momento la noche transcurría sin problemas. Habíamos llegado a Saint James Square dando un rodeo por Chelsea, ataviados con las prendas del baúl de los disfraces de Raffles. Habían visto días mejores, pero distaban mucho de ser harapos. Supuse que se nos tomaría por un par de jóvenes de clase trabajadora haraganeando a las puertas de Saint James Park. Sorprendentemente, nadie parecía prestarnos demasiada atención. Ya había oscurecido por completo cuando finalmente cruzamos la plaza y bajamos por una callejuela. Seguí a Raffles a través de una puerta en la pared y subimos por unas escaleras de servicio hasta la segunda planta de una casona que parecía estar a oscuras. Aunque yo no había visto salir a nadie mientras merodeábamos por el parque, era obvio que Raffles había verificado que lord Stanthorpe estaría fuera esa noche y sólo aguardaba a que cayera la oscuridad para hacer nuestra entrada. 

Nos detuvimos entre las sombras del rellano mientras Raffles inspeccionaba la cerradura. Para mi sorpresa, la puerta se abrió fácilmente cuando la tocó. No estaba cerrada. Alcé las cejas en un gesto inquisitivo. Raffles se limitó a sonreír, puso un dedo sobre mis labios y sostuvo la puerta. Dentro estaba oscuro. Raffles me guió por un estrecho pasillo, dobló la esquina y siguió por otro hasta detenernos ante una segunda puerta. Pegó a ella la oreja y escuchó durante un momento antes de entrar. Era un dormitorio espléndido. Las cortinas no estaban corridas, así que la luz de la luna bañaba el interior. Me pregunté cómo era que Raffles conocía el camino. 

Raffles recorrió la habitación despacio y en silencio, mirando sin tocar. Yo estaba rebosante de preguntas, pero había aprendido a callar. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo: Raffles no había dicho qué habíamos venido a buscar exactamente. Nuestras anteriores hazañas se habían centrado en las joyas, pero Raffles se había tomado la molestia de contarme la historia de su primer robo en las Colonias, donde el premio había sido una moneda de lo más corriente. Quizá ése fuera nuestro objetivo en esta ocasión. 

La curiosidad me venció y estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando de pronto Raffles se detuvo e inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta, así que yo también me volví y descubrí el parpadeo de la llama de una vela acercándose por el pasillo. Presa del pánico, corrí hacia la ventana, pero Raffles me sujetó por un brazo y meneó la cabeza. 

—Confía en mí, Bunny —fue lo único que tuvo tiempo de susurrar antes de que la puerta se abriera revelando un rostro perplejo. 

—¿Reggie? —inquirió nuestro descubridor mirando a Raffles. Su sorpresa inicial se vio reemplazada por una amplia sonrisa. 

—Como siempre, Archie —respondió Raffles, adoptando su acento cockney. 

¿Reggie? Me arriesgué a mirar a Raffles, preguntándome si se trataba de algún alias o un apodo. Me ignoró. 

—No puedo decir que no me complazca encontrarte en mi dormitorio, Reggie, pero han pasado más de diez años y eres la última persona a la que esperaba ver aquí está noche. 

El hombre, que parecía ser el mismísimo lord Archibald Stanthorpe, vaciló en el umbral, bloqueando eficientemente nuestra retirada. Rondaba la mediana edad, y tenía la figura de un atleta que había visto días mejores. La luz de la vela arrancaba destellos de oro y plata a sus cabellos. 

—Encontré a tu diversión por el camino —comenzó Raffles—. Se escabulló en cuanto me vio. Lo siento. 

Fue entonces cuando Raffles se volvió finalmente hacia mí, consciente de mi presencia. 

—Pero he traído a un amiguete conmigo. Esperaba que pudiéramos… recordar los viejos tiempos.

Stanthorpe volvió a mirarme, como había estado haciendo desde que entró en la habitación. Aguardé a que Raffles hiciera las presentaciones. 

—Éste es Bunny, llamado así porque folla como un jodido conejo. 

Por un momento creí estar soñando, pero la expresión lasciva que apareció súbitamente en el rostro de Stanthorpe me dijo que no había oído mal. 

Me volví hacia Raffles, demasiado aturdido para responder. Me guiñó un ojo y se volvió nuevamente hacia Stanthorpe. 

—No habla mucho, Bunny no, pero eso no debería molestarte. Nunca has sido de los que disfrutan con una pequeña charla. Pero a él le vendría bien un buen trago primero, si no te importa. 

Tragué saliva. De repente me sentía exactamente como mi homónimo. Y Stanthorpe era el zorro, listo para devorarme. Prácticamente se le caía la baba. ¿Formaba todo esto parte del plan de Raffles? 

—Bien, parece que la noche no será un completo fiasco, después de todo —dijo Stanthorpe, apartándose de la puerta e indicándonos el pasillo—. Y un trago es lo menos que puedo ofreceros. 

Se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras y se volvió hacia Raffles. La luz de la vela proyectaba sombras enormes a nuestro alrededor. 

—¿O debo pagar un precio mayor, querido Reggie? 

Raffles meneó la cabeza. 

—Como ya he dicho, por los viejos tiempos. Habría venido solo, pero sabía que te gustaría Bunny. Sé cuál es tu tipo. Considéralo un pequeño regalo, si quieres. 

Os estaréis preguntando qué pensaba yo mientras todo esto se desarrollaba a mi alrededor. La confusión y la estupefacción ocupaban el primer lugar en mi mente, pero en un segundo plano, actuando como un sedante, estaba la sospecha de que Raffles sabía exactamente lo que hacía. Me había pedido que confiara en él, y eso haría. Aun así, era mucho lo que esperaba de mí: correr el riesgo de perder lo que quedaba de mi virtud con aquel hombre, Stanthorpe. No estaba nada seguro de que, en caso de ser inevitable, fuera capaz de llegar hasta el final. 

Pero seguro que Raffles no esperaba tanto de mí. ¿Verdad?


	3. Chapter 3

Al entrar en el salón, Stanthorpe encendió la luz de gas. Para entonces yo ya estaba bastante seguro de que estábamos solos en la casa. Ningún sirviente había sido llamado ni había venido corriendo a atender las necesidades de su señor. Si mis suposiciones eran correctas, testigos era lo último que Stanthorpe habría querido tener en su planeado encuentro sexual de esa noche. Nos indicó a Raffles y a mí que tomáramos asiento en el sofá y fue hacia el aparador para servirnos las bebidas. 

Raffles apretó mi mano y se inclinó hacia mí. Por un momento pensé que iba a darme un beso en la oreja, pero en lugar de eso susurró: 

—Sígueme la corriente, Bunny. No permitiré que te ocurra nada. 

Subrayó sus palabras dándome un mordisco por encima del cuello de la camisa. Mi jadeo de sorpresa hizo que Stanthorpe se diera la vuelta. Raffles se apartó. 

—Sólo te lo estaba calentando, Archie. 

Miré a Raffles parpadeando, y luego a Stanthorpe, sin atreverme a abrir la boca. Quizá fuera la mejor opción. Dudaba que pudiera imitar ese acento cockney que Raffles había perfeccionado. Si hablaba, podría descubrir nuestro juego. 

Stanthorpe frunció el ceño y nos tendió los vasos. 

—En este momento más bien parece un conejito asustado —dijo—. ¿Sabe hablar? 

—Pues claro. Di algo, Bunny. 

Miré a Raffles, rígido de miedo, y luego a Stanthorpe. Tragué saliva. 

—Es un p-p-placer co-ooo-nocerle, su señoría —tartamudeé, incapaz de ocultar mi refinado acento. 

A Stanthorpe se le iluminó la mirada. 

—¿De dónde lo has sacado, Reggie? —preguntó, sentándose junto a mí, al otro lado del sofá. 

Raffles tomó un sorbo de whisky. 

—Oh, de por ahí, ya me entiendes. —Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en su rostro—. ¿Ves? Ya te dije que te gustaría. Tiene todo lo que te agrada. Rubio, de clase alta, lo bastante mayor para saber en qué se mete, pero aún lo bastante joven para tener experiencia. 

Raffles se enderezó y se inclinó sobre mí para apoyar una mano en la pierna de Stanthorpe mientras le decía en un susurro cómplice: 

—Créeme, es prácticamente virgen. 

Mi rostro se encendió, lo que probablemente confirió credibilidad a la afirmación de Raffles. 

Raffles continuó inclinado sobre mí, ahora aún más cerca de Stanthorpe. Su mano recorrió el brazo de Stanthorpe hasta descansar en la mano con la que éste sostenía el vaso. 

—¿Por qué no te lo llevas arriba y lo pruebas? —lo invitó, voluptuoso—. Más tarde podría subir yo y hacer un trío. 

Incluso Stanthorpe lanzó un jadeo ante semejante sugerencia. 

—Vaya, te has convertido en todo un jugador, Reggie. 

—Tuve un buen maestro —respondió Raffles. 

Stanthorpe se levantó. 

—Vamos entonces, Bunny. Se me ha antojado ir a cazar conejitos. 

Tiró de mí, obligándome a levantarme. Mi vaso se derramó por todas partes. 

—Bebe antes de subir —aconsejó Raffles. 

Stanthorpe apuró su whisky de un largo trago. Volví mis ojos asustados hacia Raffles, mi otrora benefactor, quien, al parecer, me había vendido en cuerpo y alma a un sátiro. Yo esperaba encontrar diversión, porque toda esta situación probablemente estimularía el sentido del humor de Raffles. Pero en sus ojos sólo hallé una mirada fría y calculadora. Me ofreció un breve asentimiento antes de alzar el vaso hasta sus labios a modo de saludo. 

Mi mente era un torbellino mientras Stanthorpe me hacía subir la oscura escalera con sólo una vela para iluminar el camino. ¿Iba yo a mantener entretenido a este hombre mientras Raffles llevaba a cabo su robo? Si era así, entonces más valía que se me ocurriera algo pronto o me enfrentaría, como se suele decir, a un destino peor que la muerte. ¿Podría contener a Stanthorpe el tiempo suficiente para que Raffles reuniera su botín y pusiera fin a nuestra pantomima? Pero ¿de verdad formaba esto parte del plan? Tal vez Raffles había dicho totalmente en serio lo de unirse a nosotros más tarde. Si así fuera, entonces yo había cometido un serio error al juzgar a mi amigo. Que él estuviera dispuesto a formar parte de semejantes juegos resultaba francamente perturbador. 

Una vez más, me encontré en el dormitorio de Stanthorpe, tan tembloroso e indeciso como la primera vez. Corrió las cortinas y apagó la vela, sumiendo la habitación en la oscuridad. 

—Deja que te ayude con el abrigo —susurró detrás de mí, con las manos sobre mis hombros. 

Permití que me lo quitara, luchando por conservar la calma. 

En cuanto mis brazos quedaron libres, me sujetó las muñecas, tiró de ellas hacia delante y las rodeó con algo frío y metálico. Lancé un grito ahogado. 

—¡¿Qué está haciendo?! 

¡El bastardo me había esposado! 

—Juegos, Bunny. Sólo juegos. Nadie saldrá herido. 

Stanthorpe me hizo girar de nuevo y colocó una venda en mis ojos. Era sorprendentemente fuerte y rápido. Unos dedos hábiles comenzaron a desabotonar mi camisa. 

—N-no me gusta este juego —tartamudeé. 

Mi incomodidad hizo reír a mi captor. Me abrió la camisa y la bajó por mis brazos hasta dejarla amontonada por encima de mis muñecas esposadas. En cuestión de segundos, me bajó los tirantes y deslizó los pantalones hasta mis rodillas. Definitivamente, era su prisionero, cegado y atado por la ropa y el metal de tal manera que apenas podía moverme. Me empujó hacia su cama, donde me desplomé como un fardo, incapaz de amortiguar mi caída. 

Decidí, en ese mismo instante, que nada valía esto, y comencé a luchar. Stanthorpe se inclinó sobre mí y sentí su aliento ardiente en mi cara, sus manos deslizándose sobre mi pecho, hundiéndose bajo mi ropa interior. 

—¡No! —grité. 

En respuesta, me dio la vuelta y mis manos quedaron atrapadas bajo mi cuerpo. Con unos dedos fríos me bajó los calzoncillos y procedió a azotarme. 

—¡AAAAH! —berreé. No me había escocido tanto el trasero desde mis días de escolar—. ¡Pare! 

Pero, ¡ay!, mis gritos eran en vano. Stanthorpe decidió acabar, pero sólo para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí y apretarse contra mi espalda. Pataleé, me retorcí, me revolví e intenté darle patadas, pero él me dominó enseguida. La rendición estaba cerca. 

Y entonces sucedió lo impensable. A pesar de mi bochorno por haber sido azotado y de mi horror ante el inminente saqueo de mi cuerpo, descubrí que me estaba excitando. Mi sensación de indefensión sólo añadía una morbosa excitación que, lentamente, me iba seduciendo. Experimenté una erección, y sólo mi propia estupefacción ante la respuesta de mi cuerpo hizo que continuara con la infructuosa defensa de mi virtud. 

Seguí luchando con tanto brío que tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que Stanthorpe había dejado de moverse. De hecho, ya hacía unos minutos que yacía como un muerto sobre mí. No se trataba de la pequeña muerte, a menos que su eyaculación hubiera sido singularmente seca y silenciosa. ¿Lo habría matado yo con mis vigorosos forcejeos? 

—¿Socorro? —dije sin alzar la voz, esperando que Raffles estuviera cerca. 

La puerta se abrió demasiado rápido, por lo que Raffles no podía haber estado en ninguna otra parte más que esperando fuera. 

—Buena actuación, Bunny. Sabía que podía contar contigo. 

Me quitó a Stanthorpe de encima y me quitó la venda en el momento en que mi atormentador comenzaba a roncar. 

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunté, sin estar aún seguro de cómo había caído Stanthorpe en ese estado comatoso. 

—Adulteré su whisky cuando estábamos abajo —explicó Raffles mientras me arreglaba la ropa—. Un poco de ese _Somnol_ que cogí cuando estuvimos en casa de Rosenthall. Hace maravillas, ¿no crees? 

—¡¿Y no se te ocurrió decírmelo?! —grité. 

Raffles acalló en el acto mis protestas cubriéndome la boca con la mano hasta que me calmé. 

—No había tiempo para explicártelo, Bunny. Pero funcionó bien. Nunca corriste un verdadero peligro. 

—Eso lo dirás tú. ¡Me esposó! 

—Sí —respondió Raffles, estudiando las esposas en cuestión—. Me temo que tendremos que esperar a llegar a casa para quitártelas. No llevo encima la ganzúa. 

—Tú siempre llevas encima la ganzúa —declaré. 

Raffles sonrió. 

—Esta noche no. Sabía que no la necesitaría.

—Porque lo conocías. —Mis palabras eran una acusación. 

—Exacto —fue la cortante respuesta, y comenzó a confiscar cualquier cosa de valor que hubiera en las habitaciones de Stanthorpe mientras su propietario roncaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando llegó la hora de irnos, Raffles recogió mi abrigo del suelo y cubrió con él mis manos esposadas. Con suerte, tendría el aspecto de un joven que se había despojado de su abrigo debido al calor mientras daba un paseo. Dudaba que pudiera engañar a alguien. 

Dejamos a Stanthorpe durmiendo y nos escabullimos. Nos alejamos cierta distancia de Saint James antes de tomar un coche. Raffles le indicó la dirección al cochero y nos dejamos caer en el oscuro interior, donde permanecimos sentados en un espeso silencio. 

—Hay algo que debo preguntarte —me aventuré a decir cuando tuve claro que Raffles no iba a ofrecerme ninguna explicación—. ¿Qué pasó con el auténtico… invitado que Stanthorpe esperaba esta noche? 

—Le pagué para que se fuera. Le dije que sus servicios ya no eran necesarios. Y antes de que lo preguntes, sí, había estado vigilando los movimientos de Stanthorpe desde hace días y sabía que había citado a un chico de alquiler para esta noche. 

Chico de alquiler. El término me dio qué pensar. Bajé la mirada hacia mis manos esposadas, hacia cualquier parte, excepto hacia Raffles. Había demasiadas cosas que no entendía en todo este asunto, y me preguntaba si Raffles me las contaría alguna vez. Más de diez años, había dicho Stanthorpe. En esa época, Raffles y yo aún estábamos en el colegio. Pensé en todas esas veces que sostuve la escalera mientras Raffles se escabullía en la noche y, no por primera vez, me pregunté cuál había sido su destino. 

Alcé la mirada. El perfil de Raffles era lo único visible en el oscuro interior del carruaje. 

—Si Stanthorpe era realmente un viejo amigo tuyo, y parecía tenerte en tal alta estima —comencé, despacio—, ¿qué te impulsó a robarle con tanta crueldad? 

Por un momento pensé que Raffles no me respondería, pero cuando lo hizo, su voz era distante. 

—Él me robó algo una vez, Bunny. Me pareció justo cobrárselo. 

Entonces me miró. Sus ojos azules eran fríos y acerados en la oscuridad. Asentí, en señal de comprensión, aunque no sabía qué esperaba de mí. Raffles sonrió y tomó mis manos. 

—¿Sabes, Bunny? Verte con esas esposas me hace imaginar cosas de lo más escandalosas. 

Antes de que pudiera replicar, tiró de mí y me besó con fuerza, invadiendo mi boca con su lengua como un ejército conquistador. 

—¡A. J.! —protesté cuando fui capaz de hablar de nuevo—. ¿Has perdido el juicio? 

Sus manos ya me estaban desabrochando los pantalones. 

—En lo más mínimo. De hecho, me he entretenido imaginándote en esta situación desde que te rescaté de la casa de Rosenthall. 

Y para ilustrar lo que decía, me bajó los pantalones y me hizo dar la vuelta de manera que quedara arrodillado e inclinado sobre el asiento. El intenso olor del cuero inundó mi nariz. 

—Claro que entonces no estabas en condiciones para que yo pudiera aprovecharme de la situación. Purvis te había zurrado bien. 

Hizo una pausa para deslizar sus dedos en mi boca para que pudiera cubrirlos de saliva.

—Pero he estado soñando con esto cada noche desde entonces. Imagina mi sorpresa al descubrir que Stanthorpe había puesto inconscientemente en escena esta fantasía mía. Vamos, Bunny, sé buen chico y hazlo por mí. 

Las palabras seductoras y los húmedos dedos de Raffles insinuando su entrada entre mis nalgas sólo subrayaron que sería inútil protestar. Raffles siempre conseguía lo que quería. 

—Oh, de acuerdo —suspiré, resignado, y lo miré por encima del hombro, sorprendiendo una sonrisa petulante en su rostro—. Pero ¿te importaría volver a ponerme esa venda? La verdad es que la encuentro de lo más… excitante. 

Raffles se quedó mirándome, con las cejas enarcadas y los ojos llenos de incredulidad. Luego, sacó rápidamente la tira de tela negra del bolsillo y la ató en torno a mi cabeza con dedos temblorosos. Y mientras me penetraba con frenético abandono, tuve la satisfacción de saber que, por una vez, ¡yo había conseguido decir la última palabra! 

 

FIN


End file.
